A compound of Formula (I), chemically known as a sodium salt of (2S,5R)-2-carboxamido-7-oxo-6-sulfooxy-1,6-diaza-bicyclo[3.2.1]octane has antibacterial properties. The compound of Formula (I) is also known as Avibactam or NXL-104 and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,112,592.
